


Songbirds

by Okami01



Series: Yuri Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: A short exploration of Yuri and Dorothea's supports and potential S support.For Yuri Rarepair Week! Day 2 - Trust/First Meeting
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Yuri Rarepair Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122938
Kudos: 2





	Songbirds

The first time Yuri heard Dorothea sing, it was during choir at the monastery.  
He wasn't even sure what song it was. But she stood there singing and he completely understood why men and women everywhere were clamoring to be near her, why she was so popular in her opera troupe. 

Yuri sat there and listened. Watched her sing with such an ease and grace, even while seated in their little choir recital.

The monastery was just a place. The goddess probably wasn't more likely to listen wherever you were. Yuri could still see the holiness in this place.  
Especially with sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows and Dorothea's angelic singing, it seemed more than that.

___

Then the war started. He'd heard that Dorothea traveled back to Embar to the orphans there. He prayed for her. Thought of her sometimes and her song. Surely Dorothea was strong. Talented, caring, and crafty in her own way. Surely she'd be fine

When Byleth reappeared, they all had come back to the monastery. 

The stained glass from the windows was shattered in places, scattered across the floor. Where the sunlight still shone down. Maybe it was a good thing, with the warmth there. Things could still grow again. Be rebuilt.

But now, it was depressing, to say the least. 

The whole place had fallen into ruin.  
Yuri has seen violence and destruction before. Never anything of this magnitude. 

Afterwards, trying to clean things up, trying to survive together. It was a reunion in a sense but they were all struggling to live.

Times were bleak. Times were bleak for some most, if not all of the time. Even before the war. It was awful for the poor and orphaned of the world especially. 

At least before the war wasn't running rampant through the streets. Carnage on all sides that even Yuri hadn't been able to predict.

They'd all have to live through that too. 

Not that everyone on any side would survive.

Dorothea seemed to be of the same mind, cutting and casting her way through the battlefield. A combination of grace and ferocity just as when she did anything else.  
Only she was more somber, just like everything else.

__  
The first time Dorothea heard Yuri singing, it'd been by accident. Outside singing to some orphans.  
That's who both of them had been during one point or another. If things had gone differently, perhaps they could have been friends. 

Of course, there was now. Surely they could both die at any second, but as it was, there was still time.

Somehow, that translated to Yuri getting roped into Dorothea's opera. 

Sure he didn't exactly want to sing for a bunch of random people but it was nice getting to hear her sing again. 

And while it was sort of awkward, he'd been lying if he said he wasn't at all affected by Dorothea's praise. 

____

Later, after all the excitement settled down, Dorothea and Yuri sat out in a hall down in Abyss together. 

" Perhaps we'll sing together again?" He said to her smiling. Not really all that serious. Though the thought of traveling around singing with Dorothea seemed almost too good to be true. 

" Maybe not on such a big stage but something like that might be nice…" Yuri continued, suddenly losing his nerve.

Not quite sure what he's even asking for. 

" Wandering the lands, making relatively easy money. We'd be able to live the good life." 

Dorothea smiles. The real one. At least he thinks it is. Usually, these days it seems like the real one. Now that the war seems to be winding down at least. Not exactly for Dorothea. She has people she cares about on the other side.  
Yuri's people, they're good at adapting. Good at not being on the wrong end of a lance or a battlefield. 

At least now they can rest.  
He wouldn't exactly call putting on an opera to boost morale resting either. Though Dorothea looked like she belonged there. She was good at adapting. When she fought, she looked like she was supposed to be there too. With a sort of ease and mournfulness. Fighting shouldn't be something that comes naturally.

No one really deserved to be on a battlefield like that. 

Dorothea leans back now and laughs, eyes glinting their pretty green sparkly color.  
She closes them and her lips form a tight little line.  
" Live the good life, huh? If only it were that easy. Hmm well, I did practically force you into it so you deserve it to be easy."

" You didn't exactly force me." Yuri's been forced to do things before. By less beautiful people and for more ugly reasons.  
" It's just we've both had to do things that were harder than this."

Yuri thinks he must have messed up. Because Dorothea looks off into the distance and doesn't say anything for a while.

She nods. Soft brown hair spilling over her shoulders a bit.

" No, your right. I mean things can be ruthless behind the scenes of an opera house. And in nobility in general. All the cattiness and vying for attention. Trying to remember what to say and who to say it to. To get a part or to talk your way into something that you should already have access to or be able to obtain on your own merit. … Living in the streets was like that too."

He touches her shoulder. That seems like an innocent and comforting thing to do and goddess knows Yuri doesn't want Dorothea to be upset.

Dorothea looks back into the distance. Then turns back to Yuri, not quite smiling but not as distressed.  
" It was painful. It is painful still. I guess… That's part of what makes music so sweet. It'd be nice if the pain wasn't there but I'm glad we've gotten through it together either way."

This feels heavier than what it should be. In a good way. Or at least one that isn't totally painful. Leading an organized crime ring is all sorts of stressful. 

Dorothea slides her hand into Yuri's smiles and closes her eyes. 

Yuri searches for the words. They don't exactly come.

" That's very deep. Well if you want someone to share your sorrows with you then I'm here." 

" I'm here too," Dorothea replies softly.  
" Running off together on tour, it's not a bad idea though." 

"After the war is over at least."

Dorothea reaches up with her other hand and pokes him on the nose.

" Oh, Yurikins." She says with exaggerated anguish.

" What?" He laughs and she shifts back to his side as if it never happened.

" Nothing, I'm just surprised."

" What about?"

Dorothea laughs. " I'm far beyond traditions so I'll ask. She turns to him again. Yuri is sure that he's blushing. 

" You're surprisingly nice and fun to be around. You're handsome and you have a nice singing voice. Would you like to get married?"

" Yes."

" Because.. well… we flirt but if I can be sure if something in the future I'd like to be sure of it so- Wait."

" Yes."

" Yes?"

" Yes, Dorothea and- I wasn't expecting that at all."

" Mmm well, we can both be full of surprises." She leans forward and kisses his forehead 

Instinct and need and desire to take things slow fight each other. He compromises in his mind. Pulling her towards him, not too rough but just holding each other there. He moves forward and kisses her on the cheek. Now she's practically in her lap and he's pushing up against her.

" You want to wait until after the war?" he says, out of breath from something as simple as this. Well, nothing is simple with Dorothea. With her beautiful eyes and poetic words and melodic voice. 

"Hmm… To get married. Not necessarily everything." She runs her hands down his shoulders and he shivers. 

" Dorothea," he says. Saying her name just because he can. " I'm usually better at this, I just didn't think you… felt this way."

Dorothea smiles. Grins. It's infectious. As is kissing her. But in a good way. Tempting and luxurious. Easy and calm. 

Her lips are soft and they produce some of the sweetest noises he's ever heard. Ever wanted to hear. 

" I love you, Dorothea."

" I love you too, Yuri." Such beautiful syllables that he's heard before, often a lie or a way to get something out of him. With Dorothea, he knows that it's not a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuri Rarepair Week! Thanks for reading. I'm not really familiar with writing Yuri or Dorothea but I figure i have to practice 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
